Tony's Birthday
by tivaobsession
Summary: Tony's birthday! See how he wants to celebrate and what Ziva does for him on his special day!


A/N: I wanted to write something involving Tony because when I wrote this, it was Michael Weatherly's birthday. So this is for him! (Love him)

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything! :P

**Tony's Birthday - July 8th**

Ziva walked into work arms full of flowers, balloons and a card. She had kept this a surprise for Tony that she had bought him something. Ziva had kept it in autopsy all day. She walked through the bullpen, passing her desk to drop the stuff on Tony's. His desk already had black roses on it, cards, and one balloon that said 'Over the Hill'. Ziva laughed. No one was in the bullpen but her. She carefully placed the rainbow bouquet dead center on his desk with a card that had a cake and a heart on it. She put her balloon around his chair. It was multicolored and read 'Happy Birthday!' Ziva gently put her red envelope containing the card on his keyboard. She smiled and sat down at her desk. As she did that, McGee walked in with Tony. They were talking about Tony's plans for the day. Ziva bit her lip as he sat down and was being offered to be taken out for drinks.

"No thanks." Tony sat in his chair and opened his cards. "I have plans tonight." Ziva's heart sunk. She looked at Tony.

"Happy Birthday!" Ziva said almost monotone. Tony winked at her.

"I got plans." Tony winked at her again. Ziva caught on and sat up straight and tried not to smile.

"What time is it now?" McGee asked as Abby walked in from downstairs.

"Almost seven." Tony looked down at his watch.

"No cases, Gibbs just left." Tony continued. Abby walked to the center of the bullpen. She was ready to leave for the night; it had been a long week, and a longer Friday.

"No cases." Ziva chimed in looking at Tony. Tony started to open the red envelope. He grabbed a sip of his soda and proceeded to read it. Tony choked.

"Tony!" McGee cried out. "You okay?" Ziva turned around to grab her bag and she shut off her lamp fast.

"Good night everyone. Happy birthday Tony." Ziva replied winking back to him. She walked out and took the elevator out.

"It's getting late." McGee said.

"I'll walk you out." Abby suggested. "Happy Birthday Tony!" Abby gave him a quick hug as Tim grabbed the elevator after Ziva has left. Tony was left all alone to collect his things and leave work. He gathered up everything, including the red envelope. He shut off his lamp and left. The night wasn't over at all yet.

**Tony's Birthday - Ziva's Apartment**

Ziva paced the floor making sure everything was perfect. She wore her hair down in curls, short jean shorts, and an olive green cami. Not something she'd normally be seen in, but she figured it be a nice treat for Tony. She walked into her living room where she had Tony's favorite Italian dinner made and plated on the table by the couch. On the couch there was on blanket and a collection of movies.

One movie, almost done, Ziva had put in her DVD player on her flat screen. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. She was so nervous to see where the night might go.

Tony knocked on the door no more than five minutes later. Ziva screamed inside. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to go through with this. She opened the door to see Tony in his OSU shirt and khaki shorts.

"Happy Birthday!" Ziva welcomed Tony inside.

"Ziva what's all this?" Tony asked in amazement. He looked around the room. There were balloons, flowers, dinner, movies and more.

"Your gift from me. Plain and simple." Ziva sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her.

"Come sit." Ziva requested of Tony. He sat next to her and looked at her with a bit of amusement, and admiration.

"Thank you." Tony picked up his plate and took a bit of his chicken parm. "Delicious!" Tony looked at Ziva who started eating as well. Ziva beamed.

"Why thank you." Ziva replied. Several more minutes later, he movie ended, they both finished eating; Ziva cleaned up and got up to change the movie. She changed it and sat back down.

"Body Heat?" Tony asked as Ziva crawled under the blanket also covering Tony. She pulled her legs up to her stomach and wrapped her arms around them.

"Uh-yeah." Ziva replied now wanting to look at Tony's facial expression.

"Oh. It's just when I told you I watch that movie, it's normally a-" Ziva cut Tony off.

"I know." Ziva said quietly.

"Is that a hint?" Tony asked.

"It's YOUR birthday." Ziva looked at him and ran her hand up his thigh from under the blanket making him squirm and throw his head back to moan.

"Yes, it, is" Tony said between hitched gasps whenever Ziva would squeeze him.

"So what does the birthday boy want to do?" Ziva asked seductively.

"You." Tony replied in one last moan. Ziva let go of him and put her head on her shoulder. She was practically laying on him on the couch. He started to draw circles on her tan back.

"Hmm" Ziva replied not looking up from Tony's chest.

"I have to think about it." Ziva chuckled a bit deeper than normal. That made Tony get tight. His breath hitched again. He leaned his head down to smell her hair. It was still wet and smelled of coconut.

"Please?" Tony almost began to plead.

"Fine." Ziva gave in. "If that's what you want." Ziva shut off the horny movie and got up from the couch and looked down at Tony.

"What are you waiting for?" Ziva laughed. She pulled Tony up off the couch and into her bedroom. As soon as she closed the door, from that moment on, nothing was on but the surround sound stereo pounding music to drown out the moaning and screaming.

An hour later, Tony and Ziva lay tangled in the white cotton sheets on Ziva's bed, now covered in sweat. Both out of breath, lying side by side. Ziva had her head leaning on Tony's chest.

"Happy Birthday." She panted. Tony looked at Ziva's chocolate eyes. A fusion of his green ones and Ziva's brown ones met.

"Thank you very much." Tony grabbed Ziva's waist and scooted her in closer to him. Ziva sighed and buried her face in Tony's chest and let out a loud exhale.

"Better than going out with Tim?" Ziva took big breaths trying to catch her breath.

"Much." Tony replied smiling. "Much better."

The End.

A/N: What do you think? Read and review please. I apologize for any grammatical errors, and if it didn't seem like the plot worked. Just a little one shot for Michael Weatherly's birthday. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
